My Idiot
by TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: When Wally gets injured Artemis blames herself and quits leaving Wally broken inside. But Love finds its way with a little push from Robin and Zatanna.
1. Operation Spitfire

Authors** note: Ok this is a multi chapter story and its spitfire becuase I love them so much.**

**Disclamer: I do not own young justice or else season 2 would be way better.**

Artemas threw a jab at the bag hanging from the ceiling. With each thought of the fire haired nuance she hit harder then ever. She was completely tuned out of her surroundings. Focusing on the punching bag she hadn't noticed wally standing in the door to the gym. He noticed a pattern in Artemas punching. _" jab,right,hook,jab,right,kick." _She continued the pattern as Wally observed he couldn't help but think: _"her hairs so long and her eyes are so bright even though there dark shes just so..." _His thoughts were cut off by the voice of the girl he'd been staring at.

"What do YOU want Baywatch!"her voice had a sharp tone to it. He could tell he was unwelcome but decided to stay anyway

"Sorry I was just... deciding what to exercise on." "_yeah that's believable"  
_

" YOUR exercising here?"

" uh yeah where else would I?"

" then I'm leaving." Green Arrows protege started leaving through the door behind Wally.

"Wait don't go!"

"What Baywatch." She responded turning around to face him. she looked at the flashes side kick and for a minute just a minute she thought she felt something, something new whats it called: haziness, because he chased her but it fleeted away so fast it was like a blink.

"I .. I." he turned and ran so fast Artemas hadn't realized he'd even turned around.

She continued down the hall She didn't seem mad at Wally anymore in fact what had just happened made her smile, just a little. As she walked away no one had noticed the Boy Wonder who had been sitting in the vents watching the entire thing. He knew his best friend and what his best friend does when he lies and Wally was lieing. Artemas had smiled when he told her to wait he saw an opportunity to bring a couple together and have some fun with it. This was going to be difficult so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Zee, we have a job to do meet me in the kitchen." He smirked as he spoke into the communicator.

"Copy that. Meet you there. Also this better be operation Spitfire."

"It is." Two simple words that made him smile so big he looked like Cheshire's mask.

**Authors note: Sorry this is short I plan to write and upload everyday. **


	2. Thinking Time

**Author's Note: Thank you so much! lots of people put my story on story alert, Favorite story also some Favorited me as an author! To those of that did thank you that means so much to me :). I'd like to give a special thanks to Field Empathy, Irenerb, randommonkeyz998,Player Zero and Jedimasterawesome for review. To randommonkeyz998 yes, indeed have problems with spelling and punctuation and try my best to spell right but at the moment I have no word 2007 at the moment I only have Word Pad. By the way I will sadly not be able to update Saturday - Sunday I'll be visiting relatives sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Young Justice or Harley Quinn and Joker. But I hear there awesome.**

Zantanna walked in to the kitchen to find no Robin but he'd pulled this on her before he was on the ceiling or in the rafters. She frantically searched around the kitchen for the son of the worlds greatest detective. suddenly he walked through the archway.

" No jumping out from random places to freak me out?"

"Nope." he simply responded but he had that evil smirk on his face the one she hated.

"So you, Robin, are late?"

"Nope." his smirk had gotten even bigger obviously enjoying confusing the young girl in front of him.

"Wait... WHAT!"

"I just thought it would be funny to watch you freak out looking for me" he did his signature laugh as Zatanna glared at the young boy.

For a while they debated what to do about operation Spitfire they thought the best thing to do was leave them alone, but since when did they do whats best for anyone else.

* * *

Wally sat in his room his head held down he couldn't do it he couldn't admit he loved her and needed her. It had happend in that stupid simulation when Artemas died but he couldn't bare to have that happen again. He remembered the scream behind him, from M'gann, all of them staring in disbelief, when he swore he'd kill every last alien. He remembered M'gann crying, him screaming well pounding at his station all he could think was i could have sped over and saved her. he remembered fighting with Robin and the words Robin had said to him _"Artemis is gone"_ the words echoed in his head. how could someone be so important that without them you feel like nothing. he stopped thinking about the awful feelings that hurt him so much. He wondered if he had died and not Artemis, would she like him?

* * *

Artemis was pondering the fact of why wally would ask her to wait. her thoughts were dismissed because their was no way she could ever like Kid Idiot. She headed to the kitchen to find Robin and Zatanna muttering about something. they both turned and stared at Artemis. They had grins on their faces like they were Joker.

" Okay did I walk into to crazy town or something?" She asked with a certain tone of sass.

"No." They both answered at the same time

_"Creepy." _" What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Again they answered simultaneously.

_"creepier." _She slowly walked out of the kitchen not turning her back to the two nuts people that stood before her. She ran as far she could from them afraid they were evil minions of Harley Quinn.

**Authors Note: okay so I thought some great emotion from Wally would be nice because i thought the scene from Failsafe was just so powerful and had so much potential so I wanted to do something about it :). hope you liked it.**


	3. What happened to no man left behind?

**Author's Note: Ha I have found a way to spell check so my writing and spelling should be better so far great reveiws and someone asked for more action well this is what this chapter is about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice if I did this would have been in the show.**

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission but then again thats how they all started. They'd never ended this badly before, NEVER.

*FlashBack*

"Team, the results of this mission could be catastrophic if any of you mess up ." his eye darted toward Wally." You would be lucky to be alive." Batman's chilling voice sent goosebumps down the teams back. The Bat had been right this misson was probably the most Important misson they'd ever be on. It was simple go to this abandend warehouse in Gothem North and spy on the shadows. What made it dangorus was the fact that half of the league of shadows was there. _"this is it" _Artemis thought _"This is my way to prove that i'm good enough to be here." _

*1 hour later (still in FlashBack)*

The team boarded the Bioship and sat in their designated seats. It was silent as they flew through the night sky. All of their stomach's were turning like someone was dilerbratly was trying to make them nervous.

"Okay team." Aqualad spoke up ,"We have to get this right we can't have mistakes.." he was interuppted by the blonde archer sitting down in her seat.

"Don't you think this misson would work better if we left kid clumsy on board?" She glared at Wally, "he could jeprodize the entire misson just by being him."

"Artemis this is not the time to be arguing." Their leader seemed a bit annoyed now.

The rest of the ride was silent until they arrived they made sure they were linked in Miss Martain's Telepathy and got to work. Robin and Zatanna were soppose to go to the west side of the building, KF and Artimas to The South and Miss M., Superboy and Aqualad to the east. The point was to get inside and observe then get out once they knew enough intel. Robin had made sure Team RedBlonde was together. They all got to their deiseginated spots and now was the tricky part: get inside. Aqualads voice came into their heads,

_'team MagicBird where are you at.'_

_'Inside.' _Robin and Zatanna's voice's were heard simotainiously.

Artemis thought to herself _"Again their speaking at the same time I swear their dating!"_

_'Team RedBlonde Report back'_

_'Were inside, but hey green babe how you doin.'_ Artimas hit the idiot beside her.

Everyone had entered, that's when it all went wrong. They were observing when all the sudden Wally tripped while inching forward to hear better and that's all it took they were heard, more importanty, found. Both Artimas and Wally inched backwards toward the window unfourtunatly the guards below had also noticed. Artemis hit him in the head just for the fact he'd endangeard the entire misson. Now she needed to think fast, and all of the sudden it came to her she pulled her bow out and a trick arrow, she shot it at the roof making a sort of grappiling hook. Artemis offred her hand to The Speedster he accepted and they started their way to escaping but sadly it couldn't be that easy. Someone had grabbed Kid Flashes foot. The struggle was too hard to pull them both up.

"Go this is my fault!" he yelled to her.

"No! KF don't you dare let go!" But all too fast he had, he was the shadow's now.

"WALLY!" she screamed back the line pulled her up as she screamed.

_'Someone help him!' _the distress in her voice was obvious she felt somehow responsible.

_'No.' _Aqualad repleid he reliesed anything they did now would get them all killed.

"Somebody save him!" she didn't care if she was heard. Artemis stood on the rooftop screaming she was attempting to get back down but all to soon Zatanna was behind her holding her back.

"NO! NO! Let me go I have to help him! Let me go!" The tears rolled down her cheeks she stopped fighting her freind and uttered one more word.

"Wally."

**So what did you think? I don't know what to do should I could have everyone go back on the bioship except Wally and Robin then Robin show uplater with Wally or Wally stay with the shadows and have the league save him? please both are good but what do you think. oh and sorry it ends in the Flashback it will still be the flashback in the next chapter until it says *End of flash back* okay peace!**


	4. I love sarcasm

**Hey its me sorry about not updating my fault but my computers hard drive crash just as was about to get back to but thankfully I have 3 computers! but it had been a while and I was distracted with okay i'm rambling, lets just go to the spitfire.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Young Justice well not yet at least bwah ha ha :)**

Wally had let go. Simple as that and now he was stuck in some abandend warehouse._ 'This was it,' _he thought, _'well if i'm gonna die might as well be as sarcatic as hell and tell them nothing.' _

"Well your here, any questions?" Some guy had walked in, Obviously not the main interogater.

" um ya do i get any grub man i'm kinda hungry?" he chuckled the man seemed agitated

" No food for dead men"

"WOAH! I'm a zombie! Thats news."

" how much do they know?" his voice remained steady

"oh my imaginary freinds not much except but don't worry hes too shy to tell anyone."

" What about the real ones?"

"REAL? my freinds are real to me and always shall, sir it is not nice to say such wicked things!" Wally held back the laugh he almost exploded.

"Not gonna talk eh?"

" is this what you call intimadating me oh or are you the good cop ok i'm ready for you, you ... evil cowboy cop!" he made his hands into a gun and stared at the man.

"Gửi anh ta vào, điều này là cần có một đánh đập."a smirk ran across his face the languge he spoke sounded like veietnamese._"Artemis."_ The man left through the same door he'd entered. Wally watched as a new man entered he had a bat.

It was punch and whack after whack. The agony was awful he hurt all around and it didn't stop. He was out of hope but they couldn't tear away his memories his mind was running pictures of Artemis before his closed eyes even after each hit he tried to say strong. All the sudden it stop his ribs were cracked and he couldn't move the was blood everywhere and for a while it was silent.

"Hey KF need a hand" He attepted to turn his head and got a glimpse of his best freind

" I-I" It hurt to speak or do anything, Heck breathing was hard for him right now.

" I know come on you look like you were hit by a meteor" He just shut his eyes and fell asleep Robin was taking him to the team infirmary but what he was coming home to might just have been worse then the beating he'd just endured.

*Flashback over*

Artemis marched impatiently across the room so many things ran though her mind like _'wheres Robin, is KF ok and why the hell would he let go!' _but it was all ended when a broken beaten Wally was carreid in by Robin who was struggling to hold his weight. Miss Martain spoke up,

"Is he ... Is he dead"

" Not yet and hopefully he won't be" Aqualad marched over to help Robin with the injured boy.

When Wally woke up he saw his team mates sorunding him when he saw the fiery blonde he simeled thats all he needed to see, she was safe. Megan hugged him tightly making him hurt more

"Gah ah!" he said in agony.

"Sorry" she uttered. In the back of the room Zatanna was whispering to Artemis, Zatanna went to each person until finally she had come to Wally she whispered into his ear,

"Good luck." The rest of the team left, now only Artemis stood there. Kid flash stared at her and tears started down her face and as he started so did she, Wally spoke up hopefully to end the tears,

"Hey."'

**hey so i'm too lazy to edit this so try to do your best to make sense of it and please no oh you spelt this wrong like seriously if you do i will punch a bigger crater then Robin did in downtime ok this took me a few days to write and again sorry for not writing this sooner had a bit of writers blovck but hopefully its gone now. " imagine me doing Rawwk fingers" Rawwk on peeps!**


	5. How Long Is Forever?

**Okay sorry about the lack of grammer and punctuation I was on a bus for 3 hours that day and it was 10:00 pm. Btw the scene with Wally being sarcastic was the most fun thing to write on the planet. Also I might not be writing as much Because i'm hoping to write a Robin Bruce thing and in the future Dick and Barbra but I need to study more so here it goes.**

**Disclamer: Please do you think a teenage girl could own something as important as young justice I mean come on!**

"HEY! you say hey! how could possibly think it was the right thing to to do to let go!" Wally opened his mouth in shock this was the oppisite of what he had hoped he wanted her to be greatful then maybe she'd like him back.

"I saved you! why are you mad!" instead of reacting calmly as he should have he yelled back.

"Saved me sure but we couldn't save you! Robin risked his life just getting in there maybe you'll be fine but you endangerd yourself -" instead of letting her finesh he inturupted.

"Instead of endangerring both of us! Artemis I thought maybe you'd at least be a little greatful not mad. Please don't be mad." the tears started in his eyes again leaving him unable to talk anymore. Artemis just stood there because there wasn't anything she could say that would make it ok. she simply walked out then started running she didn't know where she just ran.

**Artemis Pov**

I watched my team fly by this is not whelming not at all I mean sure he saved me but we would have both been ok if he hadn't let go right? Uh what i'm I thinking, I'm a danger to everyone. I need to leave and never come back.

" Artemis BO7 "

**Normal Pov**

As soon as the mountain announced Artemis's departure Wally started squirming and shouting in anger at himself, Robin hid in the vents watching him.

" Idiot," he muttered.

This was not the plan at all, in the plan Wally would have chased after her but he couldn't because hes all ... broken. He wouldn't have had to do that though if Artemis had followed Zatanna's advice!

"Hey." The Boy Wonder jumped when he heard the voice of his freind.

" You scared me."

"Really? thats an acheivment for sure i'm gonna mark that on my calender."

" Ha ha don't get use to it"

" So, How'd it go. Did she kiss him?" she seemed enthusiastic. It was so hard to tell her what had happend.

" Didn't you hear her departure." He sighed, " She left and honestly I don't think she's coming back" he looked up at Zatanna with nothing but a serious face.

" You mean for a while right?" Zatanna had hope in her eyes. Robin sighed, He had to crush the hope right out,

"Forever."

**I know you hate me another cliff hanger bwah ha ha i'm evil :) see i have high hopes for this and now there are a maltitude of endings in my head this chapter just leave so much open possibilities but I wan't your opinoin. Reveiw how you would like the story to go and if I see one I really like i'll pick it its just so open and I wanna hear your idea off what you want. - The Forgotten Superhero.**


	6. Not What You Need The Most

**Disclaimer****: don't own it.**

Wally's body healed faster then his heart. When Robin told him she wasn't coming back, Robin swore he could hear his heart shattering. Wally ran to her apartment in gothem but she hadn't come there either. He ran all across gothem, but she was gone. Every misson the team seemed a little sadder and when Roy joined the team he couldn't even look him in the eye. Every time he heard her name he came running but it was just the same thing a text. Every month she would send Zatanna one text. That was all they heard from the archer. Robin even noticed she had dropped out off Gothem Academy no one could see any of this coming. Batman searched for her too but she had just dissappeared. Then one day the worst possible thing happend.

"Guys! You have to come look at this." There was a hint of fright in Megans voice.

" Does Wally know?" Robin spoke up he knew this wasn't good anything but. Tears hit the floor from both the girls in the room.

"No." Aqualad answered. Robin ran his hand through his hair. The headline read _"The Joker threaten's life of sportsmaster's daughter" _

"Where did the video play"

"Every news channel."

"NO!" Robin ran out of the room because there was two things he knew about Wally, 1. if sombody hurt someone he loved he'd be broken forever 2. his parents never turned off the news. He ran to the Zeta Beams and rushed his way to the home of Kid Flash.

"Wally!" He called in distress as he entered the cozy living room.

"He's not hear Dick, said he had to save her after the Joker video on the news played. He's always being the hero."

"No he, he won't find her in time. He can't do this to himself, or by himself."

Robin left the home going to find his best freind who needed him but not what he needed the most.

**Okay I just love cliffhangers I learned from my teachers that it keeps the audiance wanting and think i'm gonna try to wait a couple days and I wanna hear what you think will happen. because I still don't know what will happen but this story isn't ending anytime soon.**


	7. The End?

**Okay your really gonna hate me by the end of this but keeep reading because I promise a happy ending. As well I would say the person who guessed the plot line but none of you guessed it so bwah ha ha you have no clue what will happen. **

**P.S to Wolf Skater: your gonna wanna hit me with a frying pan after this honestly I think everyone is *sigh*.**

Wally's heart beat like a drum as he searched all of gothem for the girl he could never forget, ever. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him and didn`t stop. All he could think of was saving Artemis. She needed him, He needed her. Wally sped up. Road Blocks kept coming up and he kept hitting dead ends but he had to save her. He heard something from a near by building as he ran towards the door he found it locked. He pressed his ear against the cold metal door.

"Okay kiddo Uncle J's getting little impatient so were gonna have to speed things up a bit huh?" The Joker's voice periced the air.

"He won't come!" That was Artemis's Voice its was something he'd missed for five months, for five months he hadn't heard a single Baywatch or Kid Idiot or Kid Clumsy and even though it was taunting, he still missed it.

" Oh I know kiddo but your little team will but of course by then you'll be blown to bits. Ha ha ha ha" All he heared was struggling then something hitting someone and screaming. Wally tried everything he could think of to get to her he kicked and punched he did everything he could but it wasn't enough. He heard a sort of cackle a familer cackle. A cape flew above his eyes as the figure jumped off the roof.

"Need a hand." It was Robin but his humor was not appreciated.

" JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" Robin rushed over and stated with a lock pick after 10 minuete's the walked in to something unbelievable. There was Artemis broken, beaten standing over the unconscious body of the Joker. First thing Wally noticed was how brusied and quite honestly awful she looked the sencond thing he noticed was she didn't look happy to see them. Her eyes held so much hate in them but behind it Wally could see the sadness and despair.

"What! Is it strange to see him defeated or is it me. Just, get out!" she spoke with brittle words that stung with each syllable.

"We just came to -" Wally was brutly inturuppted by the blonde who was almost un-recognizable.

" Yeah well how about you just leave okay theres no more danger." Artemis started on her way when the three heard ticking. they all turned to find bright red digital nuimbers that said 0:10. Connected to a big bomb.

"Run." Robin screamed. For Wally this was no problem but for once his life he couldn't move, None of them could. The terror was so huge so massive it was like someone had glued them to the ground they just watched the clock tick by. five, four, three. There deaths were near they could feel it but it was too late the only thing Wally could move himself to do was move to Artemis. He Grabbed her arms and they faced each other. He pulled her into a deep passinote kiss Fire works blew up in his mouth as they embraced. One.

**Told you! You hate me now but once again not over yet! he he I have plans and no worrys Robin just kinda stood there and was like freaking out! well sorry for not upadating ha a bit of writers block and its not my best writing but hey don't judge!**


	8. Run

**Okay so I don't know if this could actully happen but what ever its a story so ya know what I will do what I like. Okay? Okay. Also after today not updating till the nearest next thursday because of final exams I need to STUDY.**

**Disclamer: This is totally mine JKS or am I? No I am. As far as you know. **

**Wally's P.O.V**

10. The panic started to settle in because one I couldn't move my feet and two um well I'm DIEING. maybe to everyone else this goes really fast but to me it feels like forever i mean come on this is torture I have to stand here and watch a clock tick by until I die.

9. I never got to kiss Artemis tell her how I felt I just got her back and now shes leaving! Well I guess we all are. Ugh Robin I totally got him into this mess! I never had my first love or got married I never became the Flash. But most of all I never got to say goodbye.

8. My parents, Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry and The Garricks. My family. I wonder what they'll come up with for my death ... I guess it really is the end. I'm goign to die here in a shabby old warehouse. Worst of all i'm dieing as Kid Flash.

7. Why can't I move! Ugh I have to grab Artemis and Robin and run but why can't I. I have to run I have to get out theres still hope right?

6. I'm not getting out alive i'm not leaving this place being able to run again I have to except i'm a dead man. Since I'm dieing I won't lie I'm crying the hot tears burn my face but why not let it out whats there left to do?

5. I looked over when I saw The Mighty Artemis Crumbled on the ground in tears I hate to say it but it made m cry just to look at her crying her eyes out just like me.

4. I looked at Robin he wasn't moving like he was an action figur or a human statue it was like he couldn't. Is this my fault? I guess i could have let Arty handle this but i guess if shes dieing i would rather die to I never wanna leve her again I guess this is the only way.

3. All the sudden I just couldn't control myself I super speeded over to rtemis and sat ther it couldn't have even been a second staring at each tohers eyes but went for it. Our lips crashed together and I swear It was heaven her lips tasted like Strawberrys and I guess in m head it was the perfect way to go.

2. I couldn't beleive what happened next but she started kissing back. it over came my senses and i never wanted it to end at that point i reliesed its not to late i can't go I just got her and I might have a chance I broke it apart.

1. I could move so i grabbed Artemis then robin and ran it was hard with Robin on my back and Artemis in my arms but i couldn't die I heard a boom and fire the bomb had gone off

**Artemis P.O.V**

10. A timer crap well we should run wait I - I can't move! whats happening but I have to run or i'll die wait Kid doufus and Rob arn't running either.

9. Does this mean i'm going to die? Is this the end of Artemis Crock? I didn't get to do anything I wanted!

8. I wanted to go traveling to graduate to learn more about archery. sure Roy had been teaching me archery after I quit and I wasn't in Gotham any more I had decided there was only one place they wouldn't look: Canada.

7. it had been qauint and i still came to gotham to fight crime because quite honestly where i was staying was SUPER boring. but I can't die not yet at least!

6. when I looked at wally there he stood in tears all of the emotion crubled on me iwasn't leaving but just seeing his eyes his face crying so sad it nearly did kill me.

5. I let out the tears whats the point if i won't live to see tomorrow! Robin wasn't even flinching! I crumbled to the floor.

4. Theres nothing to do but close my eyes and cry just sit there and let it out that there was nothing left.

3. All in a blink I could feel Kid Flash no scratch that 'm dieing Wally next to me I got a glance in before I felt his lips hit mine He tasted like pizza but just the warmth of him next to me made me feel safe.

2. i started kissing back. maybe I could like wallywait but i can't i'm dieing no this can't be happening we have to live! all the sudden he pulled away.

1. I was being grabbed into wallys musclar arms and carried out the door with robin on his back I turned my head were we to close still? that was about to be answered because every thing went up in flames.

**ok hate me. sorry but i has to because one of them has to heave a serious injury there will be two polls on my page 1 will be who gets the serious injury (not Robin(sorry)) and 2 will be what is the serious injury. ok so VOTE or i'll pick the crulest but if you have ideas that arn't on the poll just PM me or reveiw your idea.**


	9. To Be Continued

**All I gotta say is your gonna hate me but this was suggested by my sister and it will be a great opertunity I promise.**

**Disclamer: to rushed to be witty. Not mine.**

Wally was racing not only his legs but his heart as he carried those close to him away from the blaze. They reached a rock which Wally had tripped over but before so he threw Artemis and Robin from his arms. Every thing went black.

~1 Month later~

His eyes lightly opened though it felt impossible. he looked to see Robin, M'gann and Superboy staring down at him. Was he lying down? what had happened? All were quickly answered by M'gann who seemed to have invaded his mind.

_'Wally! You've been in a coma for a month everyone else is fine because you shoved them out of the way oh please sit up did you dream do you remember anything?And- '_

"M'gann! Listen I just wanna know one thing where's Artemis!" he stated enthusiastically. All his teammates looked at each other with a saddened look on there faces Wally knew he wasn't getting good news. His green friend pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him . As his teammates left they turned with sympathetic looks. Wally slowly opened the paper and nearly cried as he read it which was already tear stained.

" _Dear Wally,_

_When you got back to the mountain I stayed for 2 weeks. Now, I'm writing this letter and tomorrow I'm off. Why? Because I'm a danger to you and I couldn't stand that! If you need to talk mail my moms apartment looking for me is useless, but I know you will because your my idiot._

_Love,_

_Arty_

_P.s I find comfort when I hear you call me that :) "_

That was it Artemis was gone he re read the letter over and over but he only smiled once every time he read it when she called him her idiot and he vowed to himself the he would forever and always be her idiot. Robin walked next to his freind and they chatted about non sense things but while Superboy watched the static as the martain cooked dinner no one noticed the menacing shadow that stood in the back and watched. All you could see were red lips formed into the biggest smile you'd ever seen as he slowly backed away into the darkness of the shadows.

**Okay this is it it's over don't worry I'm making a sequel to be more efficient though I'm going to write the next chapter much before I post it so it will be ready I'll post each week starting August 15 I swear I will have a new chapter up every damn wednesday! Thank you for being amazing readers sorry if this disappoints you but I hope you'll come back to read the new story to this saga on August 15. Lastly first person to guess who it is behind the red lips will get a pm from me with a promo for the next chapter and go!**


	10. AN

**1st chapter of the sequal is up if you like me you'll read it its called Dear Arty, **


End file.
